fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Bronze
|image = Boxarts Coming Soon|descr = The North American Boxarts|developer = GameFreak |publisher = Nintendo The Pokémon Company |platforms = Wii U|genre = Role-Playing Game Adventure |series = Pokémon|predecessor = |released = TBA |modes = TBA |ratings =ESRB: - Everyone PEGI: 15px - Ages 7+ CERO: - All OFLC: 15px - Parental Guidance Suggested ACB: 15px - Parental Guidance Suggested GRB: 15px - All |media = Wii U Disk Nintendo eShop Download |manual = TBA}} are the primary paired versions of the Pokémon series' Generation TB1. Developed by in conjunction with GameFreak and published by Nintendo and The Pokémon Company, they are available for the Wii U, the first set of Pokémon games to be available for a console. The two take place in the /Jungova/ region and introduce around 100 new Pokémon while featuring many from the 6 proceeding canon generations. Nintendo eShop Description TBA Controls TBA Menus TBA Gameplay TBA Overworld Battle System Contests Plot The game begins in the room of the player, with the player playing on his/her Wii U. The player’s mother can be heard calling them downstairs, and when they arrive, their mother notifies them that their friend from summer camp, Jamie, has moved in next door. The player exits the house and enters the one next to theirs to find Jamie’s parents standing in the kitchen with a number of Vigoroth moving in packages. Once the player gets upstairs, they run into Jamie setting her clock, who begins to chat with the player until the two are called outside. When the two step outdoors, Professor Willow is waiting with the player’s mother, Jamie’s parents, and Adam, the player’s bad-natured neighbor. The professor welcomes Jamie to the Jungova region, and then asks the three children to come to her laboratory. Inside, she explains that now that there are three youths inhabiting Rocamont Town, she is ready to initiate an experiment she has had in mind for a number of years: to send three children out on a journey with a Pokémon each and see how the children and Pokémon grow. She allows the three to select a Pokémon each; the player will choose first, then Adam, who will choose the one with the type advantage to the player, and finally Jamie, who will pick the remaining one. Professor Willow decides that if she is to send out these children on a journey around the region, she should give them a secondary goal so they have somewhere to go. She gives each child a Pokédex to complete as they circle the region, which she would have completed herself in her spare time, but found that this would benefit everyone. Adam also mentions the idea of challenging each Gym Leader to obtain all 8 badges and eventually conquering the Pokémon League. The three return to their parents to notify them of the recent events. The player’s mother will give them a Town Map and a /SilphPod/ to carry with them, and after a farewell, the three set out onto Route 1 to begin their journey. More TBA Locations The game takes place primarily within the region of /Jungova/, which is somewhat based off of , though in the postgame, areas of can be accessed. Jungova Locations Towns & Cities Landmarks Routes Unova Locations Towns & Cities Landmarks Routes Mechanical Changes TBA Characters As with all Pokémon/RPG games, numerous characters, controllable or interactable, can be found throughout the game. Most characters have unique personalities and characteristics that separate them from each other. Protagonists Gym Leaders TBA Pokémon League Members TBA Antagonists TBA Other NPCs Trainer Classes TBA Pokémon All Pokémon previously introduced are integrated within these games, given the fact that the National Pokédex is available. However, not all are catchable; many of them can only be accessed through the PokéTransfer lab in Innova City in the postgame by being brought over from a Generation VI game. Not much has changed about Pokémon themselves in these games; you can still nickname them, battle with them, enter them into contests, etc. Pokédex Main Article: /Regional Pokédex/ The Jungova Regional Pokédex features all new Pokémon introduced as well as a number of others. Not all catchable Pokémon can be found here; many postgame-only Pokémon are only documented in the National Dex. Version Exclusives TBA Introductions TBA New Pokémon A number of new Pokémon are introduced in these games, bringing the grand total to ??. Basic information on these Pokémon are found in this table, but be sure to visit their pages for their full analysis. New Mega Evolutions All Pokémon previously capable of Mega evolution can do such in this game. The following table includes all information on Pokémon who have been granted said ability in this game. New Moves TBA New Abilities TBA Items TBA TMs TBA HMs TBA Key Items TBA Backwards Compatibility Soundtrack TBA Gallery PKMNCobaltLogoTB.png|The Logo for Pokémon Cobalt Version PKMNBronzeLogoTB.png|The Logo for Pokémon Bronze Version Reception The following poll's results will be recorded when the game is complete. When voting take note of its current development stage and that it is not near finished. Be sure to leave feedback and criticism in the comments, it is greatly appreciated. Thoughts on as of their current development stage? They are a fantastic set of games that deserve a number of awards! They are a great set of games that appear to have had much creativity put into them. They are a good set of games that could use a bit of improvement in certain fields. They are a mediocre and generic set of games that aren't terrible, but could use some work. They are a bad set of games that have little creativity and poor construction. They are a terrible set of games that make Fantendo look like an atrocious site. Quotes TBA Beta Elements *The game's region was originally to be based off of the Caribbean and known as Ribbea; it was changed to Jungova, as it is somewhat based off of New Jersey, with the name reflecting its link to Unova with the Latin word for bridging or connection, jungo. Trivia *Despite Generation VI breaking the trend of adding the word "version(s)" onto the end of the games' names, Bronze & Cobalt return to it. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games